dont_starve_magyarorszagfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang
"Az elme nemet mond. Az izmok igent! " -Wolfgang Wolfgang a második megszerezhető karakter (320 XP után, Olvass az Experience bejegyzésbe a további információkért). Ő egy naiv Erőember, aki nagyra van az erejével. Ha magasan van az Éhség szintje, sokkal gyorsabban mozog, nagyobb a sebzése, és az Egészség szintje is magas a legtöbb karakterhez képest. Ez nagy előnyökkel jár a közelharcban és a távolsági harcban is egyaránt. Könnyen feladják még a legkeményebb ellenfelek is ha tele van az Éhség szintje, de viszont elhagyja az ereje ha a gyomra üres. Wolfgangnak nagy gyomra van. Maximális értéke eléri aakár a 300-at is, ennek az értéknek a mennyiségétől függően csökkenhet gyorsabban, vagy lassabban az Éhség szint. Wolfgang félénké válik amikor eljön a Sötétség (Dark), vagy Szörnyek (Monster) vannak a közelében. Ebben az esetben a Sanity (Józanság) 10%-kal gyorsabban csökken. __TOC__ Speciális Képességek Wolfgang speciális képessége a hatalmas erősségi szintjei, amelyek növekedése vagy csökkenése az Éhség (Hunger) mennyiségétől függ. Három szakasza van az erősségének, amely befolyásolja Wolfgang fizikai megjelenéseit és a statisztikáit: Erős Forma: Ez Wolfgang legerősebb formája. Ez egy ideiglenes fizikai emelkedés, amely akkor aktiválódik, amikor Wolfgang éhségszintje eléri legalább a 225-öt. Ha eléri ezt a formát Wolfgang ruhája szétszakad a hatalmas izmai miatt. Izmos kezekre tesz szert és hatalmas fejre és bajuszra. Ahogy lassan megtelik az Éhség szint úgy egyre magasabb is lesz. Az Egészség (Health) szintje ilyenkor 200-300-ra is felugorhat. Bónusz pontokat is szerez ebben a formában, amely 1,25x - 2.0x-os sebzés, és akár 25%-al gyorsabb sebességet eredményezhet. Ettől a fizikai emelkedéstől Wolfgang Éhségszintje (Hunger) 1,5x - 3x gyorsabban is csökkenhet, a többi karakterhez képest (kivéve Wesnél). Wolfgang nagysága is lineárisan csökken ahogy az Éhsége (Hunger) lemerül. Rendszeres Forma: ''' Ez Wolfgang kezdő formája. Külseje egy vékonyabb fit férfit tükröz, amely láthatóan erősebb karokkal rendelkezik, mint más karakterek. 200 Egészséggel (Health) kezdi, és nincsenek bónusz sebzések és sebességek (1%-osak). Ebben a formában Wolfgang Éhség szintje (Hunger) 1,5x gyorsabban csökken a többi karakterhez képest (kivéve West). '''Gyáva Forma: Wolfgang egy fizikai visszaesést él át, amikor Éhség szintje (Hunger) 100 alatt van. Külseje szomorú és szánalmas kinézetűvé változik. Amikor már majdnem éhen hal a mérete is nagyon lecsökken. Ilyenkor a max Egészsége (Health) 200, és ha az Éhség szintje (Hunger) lemegy 0-ra akkor az Egészség 150-re csökken. A sebzés pedig 0,75x-re, és ha már teljesen éhezünk akkor 0.5x-re csökken. Wolfgang mozgási sebessége kissé lecsökken olyan 90%-ra, és ebben az állapotban az éhezés 1,5x - 1x gyorsabb a többi karakter arányához képest (kivéve West). Hátránya Mivel Wolfgang Nyctophobic-us, ezért 10%-kal nagyobb a Sanity (Józanság) elvesztése a szörnyektől és a sötéttől, így egy kicsit több figyelmet igényel a Józanság megőrzése. Ez esetben ha lehet kerüljük azokat a tárgyakat amelyek rontják a Józanságot Gonosz Virágok (Evil Flower), Éjkard (Night Sword), Éjjeli Lámpa (Night Light). Ha a Józanság szintünk már nagyon alacsony, ajánlott az éjszaka átalvása, hogy ne veszítsünk még több Józanságot, mivel sokkal nehezebb újratölteni mint az Éhséget. Tippek Fő cikk: Útmutatók / Karakter útmutató - Wolfgang, Az Erőember *Az Éhség Öve (Belt of Hunger) megsemmisíti Wolfgang Éhség problémáit. Ezzel együtt még ad neki némi Sanity (Józanság)-ot is. Segíti az Erős Forma megtartását is 5 és fél perccel, szóval ez egy kiváló elem a karakternek. **A Reign of Giants (RoG) DLC óta a játékosok tudnak készíteni Hibernációs Mellényt (Hibernation Vest), amely szintén segít az Éhség szint megtartásában, bár nem olyan hatásos mint Az Éhség Öve. Igaz a Hibernációs Mellény biztosítja a legnagyobb hideg elleni szigetelést, és több mint kétszeres a Sanity (Józanság) regenerációja is a Az Éhség Övénél. *Mivel Wolfgang Józanságszintje a sötétben és a szörnyek miatt leereszkedik, ilyenkor elég könnyű legyőzni. Amikor Szörnyekkel harcol Erős Formában, Wolfgang valóban kevesebb Józanságot veszít, mint más karakter harc közben. **A Skót Sapka (Tam o' Santer) 6,7 józanságot nyújt percenként, ez egy elég jó ruhadarab Wolfgang számára a Józanság szintjének megőrzéséhez. Ez nem csak megfékezi a Józanság csökkenését, hanem még a hideg ellen is véd, és elég sokáig tartós. Az is segít ha Sátorban (Tent) alszunk, eszünk sok Karamellt (Taffy), Főtt Zöld Gombakalapot (Cooked Green Caps), vagy Sütőtök Sütit (Pumkin Cookies). Ezek segítenek nagy mennyiségű Józanságot adni gyorsan. ***A Hibernation Vest a RoG kiegészítőből is egy egész jó Józanságszint növelő ruhadarab, ami 4,5 józanságot ad percenként. Ami Józanságot az éjszaka folyamán elvesztünk, azt ezzel visszanyerhetjük, ha a nap folyamán nincs időnk rá. Ez elég hasznos főleg ha még a fejünkre teszünk egy Skót Sapkát (Tam o' Shander) is. *Wolfgang immunins minden támadásra amikor ép formát vált. Ezt kihasználhatja a játékos a túléléshez, hogy * túlélhessen olyan támadásokat amit amúgy megölnék őt (Pl.: Nagyláb (Bigfoot) taposása). Bár a Páncélok (Armor) és egyéb felszerelések kárba mehetnek ilyenkor. *Mivel Wolfgang Egészségi skálája jobb ha Erős Formában van, ezért próbáljuk elkerülni a Gyáva formát, hiszen a gyógyító tárgyak ilyenkor kétszer olyan hatékonyak, és a Wolfgang-et érő károk is megfeleződnek. *Annak ellenére, hogy egy logikus ételnek tűnik, a Pörkölt (Meaty Stews) hasznossága valójában kérdéses. Mivel a formái közül semelyik sem tart több mint 120-nál tovább, ezért soha nem fog visszaadni 150 pontot ez az étel az Éhséghez, és hamar meg is romlik ahhoz, hogy eltároljuk egy esetleges vészhelyzet esetén (Gyors Erős Forma eléréséhez). Sokkal hatékonyabb az ilyen esetekre a Szalonna és Tojás (Bacon and Eggs), hiszen ez az étel nagyon tartós. A Sárkánypite (Dragonpie) viszonylag olcsó és gyorsan elkészíthető, vagy a Húsgombócok (Meatballs) is. Ezek a leghatékonyabb ételek az Éhség szint helyreállításához, és viszonylag könnyebb elkészíteni is őket. *A különböző csapdák, és Puskapor (Gunpowder), a Szélkakas (Weather Pain) a RoG kiegészítőből és a Tűzbot (Fire Staff), azok a fegyverek, melyeket nem érinti Wolfgang sebzés szorzója, így igazán hatásos fegyverek ha Wolfgang Gyáva Formában van. Nem fontos információk *Wolfgang 2012. október 2.-án került be a játékba. Mint ahogy Willownak és Wendynek ekkor még nem voltak különleges képességeik. Csak 2012. november 13.-ai frissítés után kerültek be a képességeik. *Wolfgangnek a régi verziókban kopasz feje volt. *Wolfgang korábbi képességei a "Strange New Powers" kiegészítő előtt, +75 Egészség és Éhség (max 225), és egy 1,5x-ös sebzés volt, amely hasonló a jelenlegi Erős Formához. Ő ekkor mindig úgy nézett ki mint most az Erős Formában, bár kevésbé volt izmosabb. *Wolfgang egy tuba hangján szólal meg, amely változik attól függően, hogy milyen formában van. *Hála a képességeinek, Wolfgang az a karakter aki a legmagasabb és a legalacsonyabb sebzésre is képes. Amikor eléri az Erős Formát, akár 136 sebzésre is képes közelharcban egy Éjkarddal (Dark Sword), és akár 200 sebzést is egy Blow Dart-al (Fúvócső). Azonban amikor az Éhség szintje lezuhan okozhat olyan alacsony károkat is mint 2.125 a Rovarhálóval (Bug Net) vagy a Horgászbottal (Fishing Rod), és 13,6 kárt egy Bumeránggal (Boomerang). **A RoG kiegészítőben található Hajnalcsillaggal (Morning Star), Wolfgang akár 144 kárt is okozhat nedves célpontokra. Ez a DPS (Damage per second, azaz Sebzés másodpercenként) felülmúlja a Szitakötőt (Dragonfly) is. *Annak ellenére hogy nő a bajsza, szakállat sajnos nem tud növeszteni. *A 4. William Carter Puzzle plakáton látottakon feltehetően Wolfgang egy cirkuszban dolgozhatott Erőemberként, mielőtt csapdába nem esett Maxwell Don't Starve világában. Bár semmi hivatalos nem hangzik el ez ügyben, szóval ezek csak mind spekulációk. *Ha megvizsgáljuk vele a Békacombot (Frog Legs), ezt mondja: "A hazám specialitása". Ez arra utalhat hogy Francia származású. *Ha megvizsgáljuk vele a Kalapácsot (Hammer), ezt mondja: "Kellene még Sarló is!". Ez arra utalhat hogy ő Szovjet, vagy csak kommunista. *Ha megvizsgáljuk vele a Vaspillát (Pitchfork), ezt mondja: "Eszembe jutott a gyerekkorom". Ez arra utalhat hogy egy farmon nevelkedhetett. *Annak ellenére, hogy a hangokat részesíti előnyben amikor a Hőmérőt (Thermal Measurer) megvizsgáljuk, Wolfgang ugyan olyan sérülékeny a hidegben, mint a többi karakter. *Wolfgang koponyája megtalálható a játék fájloknál. *Wolfgang korábban Wendy után volt feloldható. *Wolfgangnek meglehetősen szokatlan idézetei vannak (lásd az Idézetek oldalon). *Wolfgang az Erős Formában az eddigi legmagasabb játszható karakter. **A tárgyak amelyeket rászerelünk szintén megnőnek. *Wolfgang az egyetlen akinek villámcsapáskor normális emberi csontváza van. *Ha megvizsgáljuk vele a Hibernációs Mellény (Hibernation Vest)-t ezt mondja: "Olyan mint a szőr Wolfgang mellkasán.", annak ellenére, hogy nem is látható rajta mellszőrzet sem a játékban, sem a reklám anyagokban. *Ha megvizsgáljuk vele a Mosómacskát (Catcoon) és a tönkretett Üreges Fatönköt (Hibernation Vest), az idézetek alapján Wolfgang nem szeretheti a macskákat. Hibák *Ha felhúzunk vele egy kalapot Rendszeres Formában, Wolfgang bajusza fel fog tűnni, ha a képernyő felső része felé mozgunk. *Amikor Erős Formából Rendszeres Formába vált, Wolfgang "fill" his stomach (töltsd meg a gyomrom) helyett "filly"-t mond (csikó).